The creation of hyperlinks and other types of links within application programs can be a difficult and tedious task with a significant learning curve. In a typical example, a user may desire to insert a hyperlink to a source document into a target document. In order to insert the hyperlink into the target document, the user may perform the following steps: (1) enter text (i.e., anchor text) to be associated with a uniform resource locator (“URL”); (2) highlight the anchor text using a mouse or other pointing device; (4) access a hyperlink insertion tool that enables the user to enter a URL; (5) obtain the URL for the source document; (6) copy the URL; and (7) paste the URL into the hyperlink insertion tool.
At the completion of these steps, the hyperlink insertion tool may insert the hyperlink into the target document. The source document may then be accessed by selecting the hyperlink. In another implementation, the user may enter the anchor text into the hyperlink insertion tool as an alternative to steps (1) and (2). The need for a user to enter anchor text, obtain URLs, copy and paste the URLs, and access the link insertion tool creates complexity, thereby increasing the amount of time utilized to create and insert links.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.